This invention relates to improvements in fishing boats used with electrically powered fishing motors. Heretofore electrically powered fishing motors have normally been mounted either on the stern or the bow of the boat and serve as supplemental or secondary propulsion means in conjunction with a normal outboard motor. The outboard motor is used for propelling the boat from one fishing location to another and the electrically powered fishing motors are used for trolling. The prior art arrangements employing electrically powered fishing motors as secondary propulsion means have left something to be desired in operation and the problems are outlined in such prior art as U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,481--Mansell and U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,512--Patterson. The present invention overcomes these difficulties of the prior art by eliminating the need for the normal outboard motor which in turn eliminates the need for gasoline as a source of fuel to power the outboard motor. With the increasing cost of gasoline and the short supply thereof it has become increasingly important to power a fishing boat by some source other than gasoline. The problems of the prior art are overcome by the present invention utilizing a unique boat hull powered by a pair of electrically powered fishing motors.